Ryujin's back
by mangaka12
Summary: This happens after Ryujin's faith it's been three years. Sakura has gotten over the fact that Ryujin is gone but what happens when he comes back...
1. Chapter 1

**Demon or inner sakura**

(Blah)=Me

_blah=daydream,dream or flash back/memory_

* * *

It's been three years,a year ago naruto got sasuke back to konoha(I might tell you how I got to think how)Not alot changed,Sakura ,Naruto and Sasuke were walking to the hokage office to report their mission."It seems like you have gotten stronger sasuke"Naruto said."Of course"Sasuke said. "Don't brag about it"Naruto said."I wasn't"Sasuke said."Yes you were"Naruto said.

"Naruto calm down it's not a big deal"Sakura said."Hmph but I'm sure I'm stronger than Sakura"Naruto said,Sakura stop walking."You done it"Sasuke said."Done wha-"Naruto said, Sakura hit him and he flew(As always).

Tsunade sat in her office doing paper work."I need a break"She said."You started 5 minutes ago"Shizune said."Whatever"Tsunade said,Naruto ,Sasuke and Sakura walked in."You got the report"Tsunade said."Yes the-"Sakura stoped because the door open."Look who we got here"Yamoto said,A man with a hood over his head came in and Kakashi came behind him.

"Who is it Yamoto"Tsunade demanded."We found him some how back in the scroll room"Kakashi said,The man took his hood off."Long time no see Sakura"He said."What I don't know you"She said."Huh you don't remember me"He said."How could I if I don't know who you are"Sakura said."It's Ryujin I look kind of different with short hair but it's me"Ryujin said."What"Tsunade said."Yes it's me"Ryujin said."We all thought you were dead"Kakashi said."That's a story for another time"Ryujin said.

"How??"Sakura said."You're dead you could be fake"Naruto said."I'm right here dummy"Ryujin said."The real question is why were you in the scroll room"Tsunade said."I wanted to return some with out anyone knowing it was me"Ryujin said."Why"Tsunade asked."I was going to leave but now I'm not"Ryujin said.

"I want to say that I am sorry for what I done I can't forget unless you can forgive me Lord Hokage"He said and bowed."I do forgive you but you are not off the hook I will think of a punishment stealing scrolls are a very serious problem"Tsunade said."I understand and Sakura wil you forgive me"Ryujin asked."Yes"Sakura said and hugged him"I missed you"Sakura said.

"I know thank you"Ryujin said."When did you come back uchiha"He said."None of your buiness"Sasuke said."I'm going to go and find a place to unless Sakura would let me stay with her"Ryujin said."hell no how about staying with one of the guys"Tsunade said.'he's a guy I can't let him stay with Sakura'She said,

Ryujin stuck his hands in his pockets"Fine then I pick .."He said."Um Sasuke"He said."I'm already staying with Naruto"Sasuke said."Oh well it will work"Ryujin said."I guess I will wait outside then"Ryujin said and left.'Sakura has really grown I guess she's like nineteen'Ryujin thought.'I know what that means'He chukled a little.

Ryujin was standing out side'I can't belive I'm staying with those two but it's free'He thought.'I don't like Sasuke I can't belive that he's back either I guess he is weak to Naruto'He thought some more,Naruto and Sasuke came outside"Where is Sakura"Ryujin asked."She had to stay and work"Naruto said.

"Shoot"Ryujin said."Sakura dosen't like you"Naruto said."Cause she's got better men to deal with"Naruto said."Ha ha are you serious"Ryujin said joking around."Yeah"Naruto said."Anyway just show me where you live"Ryujin said."Just follow me"Naruto said,They started walking."Konoha hasn't changed really"Ryujin said.

* * *

Me:It's short next chap will be longer REVEIW

* * *


	2. Not mine

* * *

Ryujin P.O.V

I was sitting on Naruto's floor,Naruto and Sasuke been fighting for the last five minutes."You two shut up please"I said."Hey you live under my roof"Naruto said."Whatever"I said."I'm just going to go over Sakura's house for a while"I said getting up."You're not going to tell him"Naruto said to Sasuke."tell me what"I asked.

"Nothing"Sasuke said."You two are hiding somthing"I said.'is it about Sakura'I thought."I guess I'll see you guys later"I said and walked out.

Normal P.O.V

Ryujin was walking down the street and ran into Kakashi."Um have you seen Sakura anywhere"Ryujin asked."Not really it's her day off"Kakashi said and kept walking.'good probaly we could go on a date'Ryujin thought.

Ryujin knocked at Sakura's door.'hopefuly she still lives here'Ryujin thought."Ryujin what are you doing here"Sakura asked."I was thinking I could take you out somewhere just me and you"Ryujin said and smirked."Ryujin we need to talk about something"Sakura said.'I don't think this is good'Ryujin thought,He came in and sat down.

"Alot has changed sense you been gone"Sakura said."Well I thought you were dead so I moved on"She said."Moved on what do you mean"Ryujin said,Sakura sighed and sat down"Ryujin I'm dating someone"Sakura said."Who is it"Ryujin said and stood up."It's......Sasuke"Sakura said.

"Well Sakura you can forget him I'm back I'm not going anywhere I'm here for you"Ryujin said."......."Sakura couldn't say anything."Sakura you said it yourself that you loved me"Ryujin said and looked at Sakura."Ryujin forget about all of that I can't just forget Sasuke,we just need to start over we are just friends Ryujin nothing more we have never been more than that"Sakura said,

"You don't love me at all no more you love Sasuke a thousand times more than me now huh Sakura is that true"Ryujin said."Ryujin it's not true"Sakura said."Just forget it I feel stupid coming back to someone like you"Ryujin said and ran out.

At a meeting with tsunade.

"so is there a problem with keeping Ryujin Shingo in this village"Tsunade said."well yes there is he could lie again we don't trust him"The consler woman said."Your right"Danzo said,Tsunade looked at danzo."I think we should just keep an eye on him we will learn more about him"Tsunade said.

'we're not 100 percent sure that he's not trying any other tricks'Tsunade thought."We should have ibiki question him"Danzo said."Not yet"Tsunade said."I will talk to him"Tsunade said.

Ryujin was walkin down the streets.'should I leave Konoha and go back to the land of the sea'Ryujin thought.**'No'**The Dragon said.'You don't decide this'Ryujin thought to him,Ryujin notice two anbu behind him."What the hell do you guys want"He asked."Tsunade wants to see you now"The anbu said.

Ryujin started walking toward the hokage building he walked pass the anbu.'His chakra'An anbu thought,Ryujin walked into Tsundes office."Yes"He said."What is your purpose of staying in konoha?"Tsunade asked."Why are you asking"Ryujin said."Just awsner the question"Tsuande said.

Ryujin sighed."I don't know I thought I was here for..........someone"He said."Well you're not just going to sit around in this village"Tsunade said,".....you going to make me work?"Ryujin asked."Yes"Tsunade said.'Uh I don't wanna work'Ryujin thought."I will have you work in the village building and painting you know construction work"Tsunade said.

'Really'Ryujin thought."Tomorrow you will start by repainting the hokage building"Tsunade said clearly"WHAT??!!"Ryujin shouted."By myself"He yelled."Yes and don't talk to me that way 6:00 in the morning you will start"Tsunade said."hmmm"Ryujin mumble in a angry way then walked out.

Ryujin P.O.V

Everything is not going so well it would just be best if I just left,Only if Sakura still loved me things would be way better,Do I still have a chance?,I just need to get her off my mine for awhile,I stop something caught my eye,Sakura and Sasuke walked into a Restaurant together........it made me kinda jealous...................I was jealous because she's not mine.

* * *

me:Review please....I feel sorry Ryujin should he leave?Those he have a chance?Those he hate Sasuke?

* * *


	3. Feelings

* * *

Ryujin's P.O.V

Later on that day I stayed up most the night,Naruto had fallen asleep after eating a fews bowls of ramen,Sasuke was stille out wich made me wonder if he was still out with Sakura?At a hotel?Or just at her home?Would he even think of trying anything?but I shouldn't worry bout Sakura and Sasuke right now because it makes me feel worser about them.

Someone started knocking at the door,I got up and open the door,speaking of the devil it was sasuke."hmph"He kinda said and walked in,Was he insulting me or what."What does hmph mean"I asked."Whatever you want it to mean now just stop talking to me"Sasuke said,It pissed me off,"yeah umm that's kind of funny anyway why were you out so late was Sakura with you?"I asked whatever popped into my mind but I shouldn't have asked though.

"That's between me and her you don't need to know anything"Sasuke said and kept walking,I was getting angry,"hey I was just asking a question smart ass and I swear if you have done anyting to Sakura -"I was cut off."What would you do huh Sakura doesn't even care about you and you are throwing a fit over her"Sasuke kinda yelled at me.

I felt like he was right but I wanted him to be wrong,"....."I had nothing to say,I looked at Sasuke and then went to my room I laid down on my futon and closed my eyes trying to sleep.

Normal P.O.V

_Dream_

_Ryujin was laying in a dark room he sat up and looked around."Where am I?"he said,He stood up and dust himself off,He started hearing a voice."Ryujin""what"Ryujin said,Ryujin walked forward and a figure appeared."Ryujin I have to tell you something important"A man said."Dad how are you here"Ryujin asked."thats not important right now Ryujin they are coming"His father said._

_"Who"Ryujin said."They are from my past it's my fault they are after you I'm sorry but it's time"Ryujin's father said."WHO are 'they'"Ryujin asked again."It is time for you to know who they are.........it will be soon when you meet them,there will be alot of stuff you will uncover about your past son"His father said and placed his hand on Ryujin's shoulder,Ryujin's eyes grew bigger._

_"That girl should be the least of your worries now be strong..I will see you again."He said then disapeared."No wait that dosen't anwer anythinig what's going to happen?How do you now about Sakura?Dad! dammit!"Ryujin said._

Ryujin's P.O.V

I woke up from my strange dream I can't believe this I scratch my head and got up and walked outside I needed some fresh air I walked to the red bridge in the middle of the village,I was looking into the water seeing my reflection,Im nothing but a trouble maker I can't have a calm life but I really don't know the full past of my life......was my life meant to be this way.

Normal P.O.V

Ryujin looked over and saw Sakura walking"What is she doing out"He thought,He look the other way'I don't want her to see me'He thought but Sakura saw him."Ryujin? what are you doing out here"She asked."...Just getting air"Ryujin said"Oh...........you're not still mad about me and Sasuke"Sakura said."Sakura.......I don't want to talk about that"Ryujin said and sighed."I'm sorry"Sakura said."you can apologize all you want it's not going to make anything better"Ryujin said and started to walk away"I don't have time to deal with this"He said.

"Ryujin you change,sense the first time I saw you after these three years I didn't know what to to feel I still don't know what to feel I never felt this way"Sakura said as her voice got softer,Ryujin stopped walking and turned around,"What are you trying to say,you have unknown feelings for me"He said,She just gazed at the full moon,Ryujin walked over to Sakura"Let me know when you figure out what those unknown feelings we could work something out"He whispered.

Sakura clung to Ryujin's shirt and Ryujin leaned forward when they got close enough to kiss Ryujin said"what about Sasuke""You are what I'm thinking about right now"Sakura said and then kissed Ryujin,Ryujin wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist,He releaed the kiss and said"I know what you are feeling now" and smiled.'This just turned my night upside down'Ryujin thought.

* * *

Me:Thank you yuchi1994 for the first review of this story the kiss scene was for you XD

Ryujin:

* * *


	4. Sakura?

Ryujin walked Sakura home and stayed out longer than went back to Naruto's house that night,When he walked in Sasuke and Naruto were up"What are you two still doing up"He asked."its 5:30 we always get up at this time cause we have lots to do shinobi are always busy not that you would know"Sasuke said.'man I loss track of time barley got any sleep need to be at Tsunade's office at 6'Ryujin thought."That last thing didn't needed to be said"He said starring at Sasuke."Hn"

"Let's get out of here Naruto"Sasuke said,"Um right"Naruto said'Whats up with those two'He thought,They walked out the door.'If I stay here Tsunade will find me crap I'm going to Sakura's house'Ryujin thought,He changed into some black pants and a navy blue muscle shirt,Ryujin looked at the window and smirked he opened it up and jumped out,when he landed he dashed to Sakura's house but was not trying to be seen.

He saw the ramen stand'dang I'm hungry oh nevermind I'll eat at Sakura's'He thought,Ryujin arrived at Sakura's house but for some reason he climbed through her window(Idiot).'Where is she?'He thought,He looked around and then sat on her bed'Wouldn't hurt if I took a nap till she gets back'He thought and laid down"Man this feels good"Ryujin said.

Sakura was in her bathroom but Ryujin didn't know'Did I just hear a voice'Sakura thought and walked into her room"Ryujin w-what are you doing here in my bed"Sakura said."I came and you wasn't in "Ryujin said."You idiot you broke into my house it's too freaking early in the morning for this!!!"Sakura yelled."Sakura calm down geez I'm sorry"Ryujin said.'she's yelling at me that's the Sakura I know'He thought"Now get out of my bed I'm sleepy wait why are you in my bed"Sakura asked.

"I was sleepy"Ryujin said and smiled,Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes then jumped into the bed"Eh you're sleeping with me?"Ryujin asked surprised."No,now get out of my bed pervert"Sakura said,Ryujin smiled"Sakura you called me a pervert nothing has changed"He said then hugged her,"W-What hey get off of me ew"Sakura said pushing Ryujin back.

"C'mon Sakura I know you have missed me lets make up all the time we haven't been together"Ryujin said and smirked,Sakura blushed'Where is he going with this?'Sakura thought,Ryujin placed his hands on Sakura waist and looked into her eyes,There was something about the look in Ryujin's eye that Sakura didn't like,'Oh he wants that'She thought

"Ryujin I know what you are asking for I'm not giving 'it' up that easy"Sakura said."whoa hey I didn't say anything about what you were thinking unless you want 'it'"Ryujin said."NO"Sakura said."Um you haven't gave 'it' to Sasuke yet huh"Ryujin asked."No I haven't"Sakura said."But thats none of your business"She added."It kinda is"Ryujin said."Um no it's not"Sakura said.

"Just to let you know I hate Sasuke"Ryujin said."I really don't care"Sakura said."How long have you had that smart mouth?"Ryujin asked."Leave"Sakura said."You hate me don't you,you want me out of your life?"Ryujin said."Where did all this come from?"Sakura thought."Ryujin I never said that what would make you think that"She said."Well say that you love me and want me to stay with you"Ryujin said."You are planning on leaving?"Sakura asked.

"Yes well I have no reason to stay I was only here for you nothing else"Ryujin said getting serious.,Sakura looked at Ryujin and said."R-Ryujin I want to stay but I can't say that I love you"."I understand........I will be back in a while"Ryujin said and got up,started walking out the door.

* * *

Me:T_T im so sorry this took so long i been really busy with school and backetball the next chapter will be longer if u have any idea's for the story PM me ^_^


	5. Mission

Ryujin was sitting on a dock looking into a lake. "_I'm too foolish...too immature for sakura...maybe if I took things more serious..no it dosn't matter. she's with sasuke"_He laid back and sighed. _"But now...I have to think about what my father told me in my dream someone is coming for me! and I don't have time to sit around but who is out there to train me?.. O-Otoya? no..I will have to train myself,If I want to stay focused I have to get out of this village!"_He thought to himself and stood up. Ryujin didn't have anything back at Naruto's house to get so he left the village at this moment.

* * *

The Next day.

Sasuke was walking into Naruto's room. "Hey, That Ryujin guy isn't here."He said while kicking Naruto. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hmm? really?"He asked. "yeah I'm not lying."Sasuke said blankly."_Where could he be?"_He thought. "Maybe he stayed the night at Sakura's"Naruto said. Sasuke face looked a little angry. "Why would he do that! besides Sakura wouldn't let him!"He yelled. "Calm down never seen you get this mad"Naruto said flaring his arms in the air. "Well we are going by Sakura's house if she hasn't seen him we will report it to the Hogake!"Sasuke said. "_We?"_Naruto thought.

* * *

At Sakura's house.

Sakura laid on her bed thinking about yesterday_. "Ryujin wouldn't just get off and leave like that I know he wouldn't! but he sounded serious...when he said he has no reason to stay..I should just move on with my life I can't worry about him forever, I have Sasuke to worry about but Ryujin is_-" Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on her door. She got up and open the door. "What is it?"She asked when she saw Sasuke and Naruto.

"Have you seen Ryujin lately he didn't come home last night and we haven't seen him sense yesterday morning, we thought he would be here with you"Naruto said. "Well **I**wouldn't think he would be here with you."Sasuke said. Sakura thought for a second all this was coming to here so fast. "W-why would you think Ryujin would be here with me!"She yelled. "Naruto Go report this to the hokage."Sasuke said. "But I thought your were going too"Naruto said."Yeah I change my mine mind now go!"Sasuke said.

Sasuke stuck his hands into his pockets and walked into Sakura's house. She closed the door after he came in. "So.."Sasuke started off to say."What is Ryujin to you?"He asked. "Nothing..He is nothing, Sasuke why are you asking this?"Sakura said. "Just curious.."He answered. He looked into Sakura eyes. "Your lying...?"He said. "Sasuke it shouldn't matter! if I am telling the truth or not! I am with you!"Sakura said and open the door.

"Where are you going?"Sasuke asked. "To Tsunades office"she yelled. "_I wasn't done talking!"_Sasuke thought.

* * *

Tsunade's office.

"So he's gone!"Tsunade said. "Yes.."An Anbu said. "I searched the village he is gone."He added. "What does this mean Granny?"Naruto asked. "Well no one has and idea what he is up to or where he is going!"Tsunade said. "But why are you so worried? is Ryujin that dangerous?"Naruto said. "Yes he is his chakra is very different from any human..it's weird."Tsunade said. "_It can't be.."_Naruto thought to himself. "Is he a Jinchuuriki!"He asked. "No I'm pretty sure he isn't..thats why I am worried he has this weird chakra and I can't tell what it is"Tsunade said.

Someone knocked at the door. "Come in!"Tsunade yelled. It was Sakura,Sasuke and Kakashi. "Glad you guys are here at this moment I really don't know how to handle this situaion should we leave Ryujin be or go after him."Tsunade said. She sat back in her chair. "We should go after him to be on the safe side.."Kakashi said. "Your right,I was thinking about sending you guys to go after him but I have no idea where he is now.."Tsunade said.

"Ok squad 7 your are going to go search the villages or small towns around konoha your mission starts now!"She declared.

"_Ryujin.."_Sakura thought and clenched her fist. Sasuke looked over to her. "Meet me at the main gate in 30 minutes"Kakashi said to the squad. "Yes sir"Squad 7 said.

* * *

Me:Ah it's been awhile lol sorry Review please.


End file.
